Five Years Without Forgivness
by Massydov
Summary: YAOI-LEMON-SMUT-TWINCEST-OMG It's been five years since Dante left Vergil alone, running away in a rage. When he returns, lost feelings come back, and a new love is reborn. But, will Dante keep his promise?


It had been nearly five years. Five years since Dante had blown up at Vergil, running away without a goodbye, no forgiveness.

"I hate you, Vergil! I will never forgive you! Let this day be remembered, you fucking son of our whore mother!"

Those words still rung in Vergil's head. With every little memory of that day, Vergil cried. Kat was still around, but her remembrance of that day left her...disconnected.

Vergil lay on his bed. The icy wind fluttered in through the window that was wide open. He was trying to fall asleep. Vergil was drowsy; blocking off his demon senses so he could sleep. Even though he was under his own barrier, a fresh, thick, strong smell seeped into him. It took a few minutes for him to recognize the scent. Dante.

"I-I'm back, Vergil." a familiar, husky voice whispered from the doorway. Vergil looked up, his eyes glazed over. He blinked a few times to focus on Dante, who was standing in the darkness holding Ebony and Ivory. The streaks from his tears were visible in the moonlight.

"Dante?"  
"Yeah." Dante put his arms out.  
"Why are you here, now?"  
"I'm sorry."

Vergil went quite, holding his face. A tear dripped down his cheek, revealing his emotions to his twin.  
Dante dropped his guns and charged onto the bed, immediately hugging his brother and joining in with the crying.

Vergil kissed his soul brother dead on the mouth, to stop the tears. Dante took in a deep breath of Vergil, pulling his mouth away. His breath was weak, as was his whole body. Vergil snuggled up into him, taking in a shaky sigh.

"I'm going to-"

"Where have you been the past-what-eight years?"

"Five."

"Whatever- where were you?" Vergil's blue eyes were wide with concern, and his lips made a slim line, his dimples standing out. Dante crossed his arms and sighed. He looked over his shoulder into the bathroom, trying to avoid the conversation that he didn't want to have.

"Dante!" Vergil's voice was panicked. He was growing restless.

"I was in Limbo."

"Why?"

"To escape you."

"What did I do?"

"You fucking almost killed Kat, and then let Mundus escape! I had to go off on my own because you didn't follow plans!" Dante was enraged, pacing around the room.

"Did you not see how many people were around? I wanted to stop-" Vergil paused to calm down.

"I wanted to save you, Dante. Mundus would have-" Vergil was over washed in memories, and old thoughts he would have before bed after Dante ran away. He would imagine Dante being raped, shot, skinned, barked at, stabbed, and beaten by Mundus and Lilith because he made the choice to attempt defeating him. Vergil would, on these nights, cry himself to sleep, worrying about Dante. Those days were, so he thought, over now.

"I came here to see you, Vergil. I don't want a pep talk or a flashback." Dante walked away, into the bathroom. Vergil sat there holding his forearm and rubbing his shoulder. His whole back was now aching, as well as his scull. A raging headache was starting up, pounding at his brain.

"H-hurry up! I need to get into the- ach- medical cabinet!" Vergil yelped from outside of the bathroom door.

"You think I care if you come in?" Dante yelled from the shower. Vergil sighed and opened the door, walking in. Immediately his eyes fell on Dante, who was back to doorway. Vergil's eyes only glanced at Dante's perfect ass before feeling weird and looking away.

"You sick?"

"No."  
"Then what are you getting?" Dante turned to face Vergil.

"Acetaminophen."

"What?"

"Tylenol."

Dante snickered and opened the glass door to the shower. Vergil's eyes met with Dante's chest, trailing downward. Vergil bit his lip when he saw a thick line of dark hair.

"Why you staring, Virgin Vergil?" Dante teased, raising an eyebrow.

Vergil froze and began to protest his "staring" at Dante.

"It's fine, you don't have to stop staring at my awesome, sexy abs."

Vergil was relieved that Dante didn't realize where-or what- he was really looking at.

"You look beat. Take that and get in here." Those words almost startled Vergil, but he took the Tylenol and ditched his clothes.

The hot water ran over both twin bodies. Dante glared at his brother for a minute before continuing his bathing. Vergil cracked his jaw, and neck, and back before picking up a bottle of strawberry shampoo.

"You brought this, Dante?"

"I-uh-no."

"Then who's is it? I've never seen it."

"Err- Kat's-yeah." Dante was more than obviously lying.

"She showers here? At my house?" Vergil looked up from the bottle, smirking.

Dante was flustered, his cheeks a rosy pink.

"Lemme smell your hair!" Vergil dropped the bottle and jumped onto Dante, who was pulled into a chokehold.

"S-stop! Ouch!" Dante grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be Vergil's thigh. Vergil winced and let go of Dante, pulling back and raising his leg to look at the red claw marks. Seeing a tinge of blood come out made Dante get excited and hot. Vergil sensed Dante's arousal, and looked up.

"Do you want to wipe it up?" Vergil asked, almost demanding that Dante do it. Dante nodded and smiled grimly, bending down and licking at Vergil's pale leg. Vergil was breathing heavily, trying to mask his rising arousal, which Dante sensed anyways.

Dante and Vergil had been crossed on dares, and spin the bottle, and 7 minutes in heaven, which ultimately led to them both being bisexual.

For each other.

Vergil even, once, let Dante give him head. Though, that was when they first met, at one of the district parties, when both of them were drunk as hell.

This memory led to Vergil's erection, which Dante was suddenly stroking. Vergil shook off the thought and looked back at his brother, who was hiding his sensitivity by crossing his legs.

"Dante, don't hide yourself from me." Vergil pulled at his arm, making his stand up. Dante's eyes were red with his demon instincts. He was hungry for Vergil. Though it was unhealthy, Vergil lifted his head up, revealing his wet neck. Dante smiled and leaned in, submerging his teeth into Vergil's flesh. With a small whimper, Vergil pulled Dante's head closer. Dante sank his teeth in even further, sucking on Vergil's fresh bleeding neck.

"I want this, Vergil. I love more than a brother." Dante lifted at Vergil's hips rubbing against him.

"N-not here, Dante." Vergil tapped off the water and gripped onto Dante's muscular shoulders. Dante then nodded and carried his elder brother off to the bed. He didn't even care how wet they were.

Dante dropped his older brother onto the bed and kissed his chest gently. Vergil rolled over so that he was on top of his young twin. Dante glared up and then tipped his head to the left. Within a moment, his eyes opened red.

"Fuck me…" he whispered with a wild grin. Vergil closed his eyes and kissed down to Dante's right nipple, and bit down. He swiveled his tongue around lightly, flicking Dante's hardness.

"Ag- stop teasing- me! I said to- erk- FUCK me!" Dante almost kicked his brother. Vergil sniggered and rubbed his growing length against Dante's inner thigh. Dante took a deep breath, and grasped Vergil's ass, making him growl.

Dante opened his legs. Vergil then grasped his own member, resting the tip at Dante's entrance.

With a hearty groan, Vergil pushed his length into Dante.

The heat instantly roared through Dante's ass, making him sneer and moan. He dug his nails into the sheets and bucked his chest. Vergil began slowly, going in and out at an agonizing pace.

"FUCK ME VERGIL!"

Vergil, with that comment, began to go faster. Soon, the sound of slapping flesh against flesh filled the room, as well as moans and cries that no one would hear accept Vergil. Dante wasn't one to scream out, but somehow Vergil, and Vergil only, could make him cry out for mercy.

About ten minutes had passed, and Dante was on the verge of tears, and a powerful climax. Vergil was going as fast as he could, his silver hair swinging back and forth, in rhythm with his hips. Dante was trying to stay calm, but with every hot thrust, he tensed up and cried out.

Vergil suddenly stopped.

"What is it- ahh! OH MY GO- AHhhHH!" Vergil rammed his hips upward, his dick digging into Dante's prostate. Vergil repeated this for another ten minutes.

Finally, Vergil was slowing his pace down.

"D-Dante, come with me." Vergil's hands met Dante's above their heads. Vergil, with a few final rough and strong thrusts, came into Dante's ass. Dante came, then, generously onto Vergil's chest, with a long moan. The seed dripped off of Vergil's muscles onto Dante's chest. Dante could make out a smile covered a few drops of semen. Vergil licked up the remaining ivory seed on his face. Vergil's smile vanished, and he collapsed down onto Dante. They both closed their eyes.

"You love me, right?"

"Obviously."

"Then don't leave again."

"I wont. I promise."

"I love you, Dante."

"I love you Vergil."

The morning came fast, and Vergil had actually gotten a restful sleep without worries or nightmares. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see Dante. This worried, and angered him. He sat up and scoffed, scanning the room. It was spotless.

"Dante!" he cried out.

Momentarily, Dante walked into the room with a can of soda and a granola bar. He was naked, his penis showing off to Vergil.

"I told you I wouldn't leave."


End file.
